


MARRY ME, FRANCIS SMITH (OKAY?)

by Patty_Parker60



Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: A Woman Finally Said YES to Jack!, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, She said YES!, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Jack Bishop proposes to Francis Smith after a dinner date(Chapter 2 is where things get spicy)FYI: Frances Smith is a character I borrowed fromJudoAly's PR Nightmare
Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573246
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	1. THINK I'M IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).



"Good dinner," opines Jack Bishop, pushing himself back from the table.

"VERY good. I'd almost say GREAT."

Their waiter returns, offering dessert. Both decline. Jack reaches across the table, clasping her left hand in his right.

"Fran, you already said that your plan is not to be married for at least the next 2-5 years..."

Francis Smith gasps, and exclaims "Whaaaaaat??!"

He lifts the silver top from the tray the bill was delivered on, and there's a dark blue box there, in lieu of a tally of what they  
owe. "WHAAAAT!?? OMGOMGOMG!!", Frances screeches, louder, and heads all around the dining room turn in their direction.

"Anytime within the next 2-5 years..."

"YESYESYES!"

(SO...it's done...he's engaged-he'll be a husband, and possibly a FATHER, even. Just, not with the woman he  
actually WANTS...the one who got away. It's fine, though...RIGHT??!)


	2. ALL IN (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get SPICY, right away, in this Chapter 🌶🍆  
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
>   
> EXPLICIT SEX VAGINAL (COW-GIRL), BREAST WORSHIP,  
> LINGERIExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> ADULT/VULGAR LANGUAGExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francis Smith is dressed for sex: black, lacy bra, thong, and suspenders (garters) ensemble), including stockings of the  
same color, and dark red heels. Neither is able, or WILLING, to wait until they reach her bedroom, just fifteen feet away  
She stripped quickly, almost as soon as they are inside: thrilling at the way his eyes drink in her trim, but curvy figure.  
When she clambers atop him (cowgirl), he's still wearing most of his clothes (except for his sweater)-his trousers and shorts  
are down past his knees (at least)-tossing off her bra, she offers him her very full, very firm right breast, which he eagerly accepts.

The horny Lieutanant's mouth closes on one straining pink nipple, laving it with saliva, while his strong hands gather as much of  
her fleshy ass cheeks into them as they can. He changes from delicious teat to the other, gently biting at first, then just a bit more  
forcefully; he know that he's on the right track when the blonde PR pro arches her back and cries, Suck it Harder!...all work and no  
play makes Jack a DULL BOY, and so...he readily obliges her request. Additional foreplay will have to wait-neither has the patience,  
or the WILL for it right now..., and when she lifts up high enough for him to insert himself, he finds her soaking wet from his breast worship.  
Together they rise, and come back to rest upon the sofa cushions; she clasps her interior muscles upon on him on the up-stroke, loosen-  
ing them on the DS...

"I know that you're not there yet," she moans, close to spending. 'I know that you don't love me yet, the way that I love love you, but you WILL..."

"WRONG, I'm ALL IN," he pants in response.

"OH, YES YOU ARE," she giggles happily.

Later, over beers with Travis, Jack relates the conversation with his intended: Trav has been through  
the doubts the fears, the pre-wedding jitters: and Jack trusts him to give him straight answers without  
without sugar coating the issue.

"Jack, here's the deal: _DO YOU LOVE FRANCIS SMITH-YES OR NO?_

"I do...I really care for her, man."

"Then"...don't tell me you haven't moved on from Andy?

Jack snorts. "NO. That's dead and buried. Even if I COULD go back there, I don't know that I  
_WOULD_ ...I wanna do this, and Fran is GREAT. I'M scared of fucking up.


	3. "JITTERS" OR ACTUAL DOUBTS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack speaks to Andy Herrera before his  
> up-coming wedding, and makes an un-  
> discovery expected

The planning for his wedding to Fran is nearly complete; his suit  
fitting is in two days; they finalize their choice of music tomorrow  
night...there is one very important issue that has to be resolved....he  
steels himself, and taps on the closed door of Andrea Herrera's private bunk area.

"Oh...hey...Jack...what's up?", the striking Latina Lieutenant asks brightly.

"Hey; can I come in for a minute, Lieutenant Herrera?"

"Sure, Lieutenant Gibson", she smiles (though her eyes dart about before she  
steps back."

Jack senses something 'off', and decides to ask: "Expecting someone?"

She says, "I am, but I have a few minutes."

"Yeah, okay...um...SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM, they say...you know, since I was  
planning to ASK YOU that time, and that didn't turn out so beautifully..."

Andy bites her tongue, and allows him to continue.

"Sorry-I shouldn't have mentioned that...anyway....whew!...I wanted to ask if  
you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that, Jack. You must have wanted to marry her-you ASKED HER.  
And you're almost a year into this; you are just now having doubts? Or are they  
'jitters'...just pre-wedding nerves"?

"Yeah...I guess", Jack says. "Do you...do you think someone should marry one  
person, when that person is in love with someone else?"

"I couldn't do that-at least, I don't think that I could...and no matter what I think, or  
anyone else thinks, YOU are the one who has to live with it..." her mobile ring tone  
sounds 'Quiero Ser Tu Amante'© (I want to Be Your Lover-Camilo Sesto); she holds up a  
finger, smiles an apology, and turns away. "OK...si...tres minutos" (yes, three minutes)...  
whomever she's speaking to is obviously a SPANISH SPEAKER, and not a casual acquaintance,  
if her tone of voice is any indication...it's the same tone she used with HIM: a hundred years  
ago, when they dated for six months...a tiny worm of jealously crawls out of it's hiding place  
and makes itself known...

Turning back to him with a smile, Andy asks "SO...was that it?"

"Yeah...that was it....who was that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Jack", she chides gently, steering him toward the door. "See ya."

He winks at her, and leaves. Once he reaches the corner, he doubles back and carefully  
peeks around the edge of the wall. Less than a minute later, none other than CAPTAIN ROBERT  
SULLIVAN saunters up to Herrera's door, checks to make sure he's unobserved, he taps twice,  
then twice, and once. Andy opens the the door with a happy grin, pulling the big man inside.

Jack turns away, unsure of how this discovery makes him feel...

/////////////////////////////////

The next morning, when he enters the beanery, the only A shift member present is ANDY.  
Jack serves himself cereal and muffins, and sits down beside her. "So...when I left you last  
night, I saw..."

"OKAY, stop right there Jack," Andy hisses angrily. "STOP spying on me! Yes, I'm seeing  
Sullivan, and we're keeping it on the DL for now. And I know that you screwed JULES just  
the other night, while you look at me with judgement in your eyes. Focus on FRANCIS-  
you're getting married next week...what the fuck are you doing? Did you come to my  
room expecting to hook up? You're fucking disgusting-get help!" And she storms off.

_BY GUM, JACK-YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!!_

. He shakes his head, wondering why he keeps doing this to himself...


End file.
